Falter
by blaanderstark
Summary: Blaine pulls a tall, scrawny man away from the edge of the subway platform and after four years is reunited with a broken Sebastian Smythe. Klaine. Seblaine friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**June 2013**

Kurt's arms find Blaine's waist and he presses his cheek into Blaine's back. It's June and the heat is on the verge of being unbearable, but he can't help but want to be closer to Blaine after all of the months that they were apart in the last year. He stiffens when he sees the group of Warblers that Blaine invited, Sebastian amongst the crowd. "When did you and Sebastian become friends?"

Blaine sighs, "I don't want to start a fight right now, Kurt."

"I'm not—" Kurt pulls away and turns to place a gentle kiss to Blaine's mouth. "I'm sorry. That came out harsh and I _honestly_ didn't mean it like that, okay? I was just curious."

"He came with Nick to an open mic night at the coffee shop in October, and we started talking. He's friends with Karofsky now too, apparently."

Kurt raises an eyebrow and laughs, "Now there's a combination I never expected. And I'm kind of surprised Dave never mentioned anything." There's a sudden burst of laughter that pulls them from their conversation, and Sebastian again catches Kurt's attention. He's sitting on the outside of the group, listening but not participating in the conversation or the fun. "He looks sad."

"His dad and my dad should go bowling," Blaine mutters, quickly hoping that Kurt misses it, but it's the one comment that has Kurt whipping his head back to look at Blaine. "It's why he spends all of his time at boarding schools. I thought if he had someone who he could talk to besides his roommate at Dalton that maybe—"

"Blaine?"

"Maybe we wouldn't have to go through another Karofsky this year."

* * *

><p><strong>June 2017<strong>

It happened in slow motion. At least that's the way Blaine remembers it later as he's talking to the police and detectives and doctors who ask him endless questions. He's a bit bruised from falling backwards, but other than that he's lucky to have escaped serious injury. Or so everyone tells him.

_The man is standing at the edge, past the painted yellow safety line. Blaine can see that the man's hands are shaking, and Blaine furrows his brow in confusion. It isn't until he hears the rumbling of the incoming train that everything processes in Blaine's head. The train is edging forward quickly and the man takes another step forward toward the track. Blaine's eyes widen and when no one moves to pull the man back, Blaine steps forward, reaching his hand out to grasp the man's hooded sweatshirt._

"Oh my god," Kurt's running towards him, arms outstretched and a look of panic spread across his face. Blaine is pulled from his memory as Kurt envelopes him in a tight hug. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

He focuses on Kurt's arms around him, his cheek pressed into Kurt's chest, and tries to blink back the tears that are forming. He's not even sure where they come from, but they break past the wall he'd put up hours ago, and before he even realizes that it's happening his tears are falling down onto the front of Kurt's shirt. "He—He just—I—"

"The police told me you saved someone's _life_ tonight, B," Kurt says softly, whispering I love you's into Blaine's hair. It's still short, but free of gel and full of curls so Kurt can run his fingers through Blaine's hair. It calms him and before Kurt can comment on the sudden wave of emotion the detective who had interviewed him when he first arrived at the scene steps back into the room.

"We don't have any other questions, but if we do we'll give you a call at home, okay? You did a good thing tonight, son. Go home with your husband and get some rest."

Blaine's gaping at Kurt as the detective leaves the room, and Kurt only laughs at his face, "Oh shut up, you, it's the only way they were going to let me in here. What do you say we go home, turn on the air conditioner, and order some take out? I think you deserve a day off from work after what you've been through."

"I—" Blaine swallows thickly and shakes his head, tears threatening to fall again. "I need to go make sure he's okay and—"

"Blaine," Kurt warns softly. "This guy has been through a lot. I think the doctors are more than capable of taking care of him. You saved his life tonight, B, there's nothing more you can do."

"Please, Kurt, _please_." 

The wheelchair is protocol, even if he wasn't hurt badly, but the nurses are insistent so Kurt pushes Blaine down the hall towards the psychiatric wing. The nurse at the front desk tells them that visitors aren't allowed for new patients for 72 hours, but when they tell her who Blaine is she smiles softly and lets him through—at least to the window to see that the man in question is okay. Kurt stops the wheelchair, pressing down on the lock so that Blaine can stand up. Kurt glances through the window at the man in the bed. Through all of scruff and darkened eyes there's a familiarity about him, and Kurt's body starts shaking before his mind catches up because he knows where he's seen that face before. It's almost been four years, but he knows that face anywhere.

"Holy shit," Kurt whispers, his hand finding Blaine's arm to steady himself. "Holy _shit_, Blaine, that's Sebastian Smythe."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know what's wrong with my head tonight. Do you know how many times I wrote "Santa" instead of Santana? Ridiculous.**

**June 2013**

"Go away, I'm pissed at you," Sebastian grumbles into his pillow as Blaine continues to poke him in the back and shoulder.

"Come on, sleeping beauty, it's time to greet the day. You only have a few more weeks, and then me _and_ Kurt move back to New York."

"Without me," Sebastian grumbles again. "Which is also conveniently the reason why I'm pissed at you."

"Not my fault that you're a year younger than me," Blaine replies and jumps onto Sebastian's bed, Kurt laughing from the doorway.

"You know he's not going to stop until you give him what he wants," Kurt says with a grin, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh my _god_, what are you even doing here?" Sebastian rolls onto his back, and sighs at Blaine's smiling face above him.

"Did you really just ignore the possibility for an innuendo?" Kurt asks, a mixture of shock and amusement lacing the tone of his voice. "I think I've finally seen it all."

"Come on. We're kidnapping you for coffee."

"None of us are even _children_ anymore, Blaine," Sebastian says.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "That's _exactly_ what I said, but he doesn't listen."

"Then you should take him home, tie him to your own bed, and punish him. Just go do your stupid little relationship thing away from me."

Sebastian tries to roll over, but Blaine presses his knees to Sebastian's chest, "You don't fool me, Seb."

"Of course I do. I'm a mystery to everyone. It's part of my worldly charm."

Kurt snorts and hops onto the bed next to Blaine and pats Sebastian's t-shirt covered chest, "You just keep thinking that, Smythe. Also, nice to know that you don't sleep naked or this meeting would have been a lot more awkward."

"Because having two gay attractive men, who aren't the least bit interested in me sexually in my bed isn't already awkward in the slightest."

"Will you please get dressed and please come get coffee with us?" Blaine pouts, ignoring Kurt and Sebastian's conversation. "Free coffee!"

Sebastian rolls his eyes at Blaine's enthusiasm, "_Fine_. Free coffee. You are far too excitable in the morning."

"It's _noon_."

**June 2017**

"I haven't seen Sebastian since—god, has it really been four years in August?" Blaine wipes a hand over his face and exhales heavily. "I haven't really talked to him since his graduation, and even that was rocky."

"It isn't our fault we lost touch, B," Kurt says softly, but even he doesn't really believe the statement either.

"Isn't it? We move away and promise to keep in touch, and despite a few emails and text messages we broke our promise."

"Friendships are a two way street."

Blaine sighs, wrapping his arms around Kurt's torso, "I know. I know, but I still feel responsible. I want to go back when he can have visitors. I just—I can't leave him like that now."

"Blaine, there's nothing you can—"

"I can be his _friend_. _We_ can be his friends. We were at one point. If anything we owe him that much, Kurt."

Kurt doesn't speak, but Blaine can feel him nod slowly after a moment of silence, "We'll call tomorrow and see when we can visit him okay?"

"Kay," Blaine says and stifles a yawn. Kurt laughs and presses a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's hair. "Love you."

"Love you too," Kurt replies and they kiss lazily for a few moments before Kurt pulls him up off of their living room couch. "Let's go to bed. You look and sound exhausted."

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine wakes to the smell of coffee, pancakes, and the sound of Santana laughing in the kitchen. Kurt's spot on the bed is empty and cold so Blaine rolls off of the bed with a groan and heads towards the kitchen.<p>

"Good afternoon, Frodo," Santana smiles and ruffles Blaine's hair as he passes her barstool to get at the orange juice in the fridge. "Nice of you to join the living."

Blaine stiffens and even though the comment is exactly something Santana would normally say, under the circumstances it seems harsher than usual.

"_Santana_," Kurt admonishes, his eyes are wide and slightly angry.

Santana snorts, "Oh shut up. It's not like I asked how his ass was after the hero sex you probably gave him last night."

"Oh my _god_," Kurt pulls her arm, pushing her out of the chair, and towards the front door. "No. You need to go if you're going to be a heinous bitch today of all days."

"Okay, okay, _fine_!" Santana yanks her arm away from Kurt's grasp and turns on Blaine. "I'm sorry. You are an amazing, wonderful hero who deserves a gold medal worth millions." She smiles at Kurt before returning to the bacon cooking on the stove. "Happy Superstar?"

Kurt moves to say something to her; yell or scream at her for being an insensitive bitch, but Blaine laughs and steps forward to hug her from behind, "Love you, too, Satan."

"Gross Frodo, I don't need your hobbit germs invading my space. If I wake up tomorrow six inches shorter I'm going to come back to this apartment and stab you with my stiletto heels," she pats his arm awkwardly before he retracts his grip and wetly kisses her cheek. "Ugh."

"You two are like bickering five year olds who want the same toy," Kurt stares at the two, dumbstruck by their interaction.

Santana smirks, "Only if the toy is your—"

"Okay, I think the bacon is done," Blaine laughs, pulling the pan from the stove and snatching the spatula from Santana's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**June 2013**

Kurt is, rightfully, wary of his boyfriend's friendship with Sebastian. After everything the Warbler had done to him Kurt was wary because not only had he thrown something dangerous at Blaine's _face_, he'd been after him for months knowing full well that Blaine was taken and in love with someone else. He'd been nothing but a pest, a giant asshole who wanted nothing more than to ruin Blaine and his relationship so he could hump him and dump him after he got what he wanted. But Blaine hadn't given him that choice; they hadn't allowed Sebastian that satisfaction. And for a few months they ignored Sebastian's existence and fell back into a routine. They were miles apart, Kurt in New York and Blaine still in Ohio for his senior year, but still in love and when Blaine started to mention Sebastian again Kurt began to worry. But Kurt did, eventually with all that time spent at home in Lima for breaks and holidays, see a change in Sebastian. He was still cocky and abrasive and sometimes slightly mean, but he did have a good heart. He was a smart guy and he was trying to change.

And oddly enough he was _trying_ to be friendlier to _Kurt_, which, during his first trip home during Thanksgiving, threw Kurt for a complete loop. Blaine had only beamed at him, proud of making some kind of change in someone with just his friendship. It was the same smile that he gave Kurt when Santana had admitted to actually liking Blaine's silly bowties and Kurt's incredibly dramatic and emotional solos before she had departed for college. They'd broken Santana's wall down, and now Blaine had broken Sebastian's. There was a good person behind the incredibly offensive mask that Sebastian had worn for so many years.

But behind those sometimes-hurtful eyes Kurt could see a kid who just wanted to be accepted, who had put on an act to hide from everyone. He was defensive for a reason, he'd soon learn.

Blaine had called him after Christmas break (he'd only gone home for a few days; he needed to get back to New York for his typical college student job), his voice laced with sadness and Kurt _knew_ just from the softness to it that Blaine was crying. He'd told him about Sebastian's father, angry and explosive, how Sebastian was sleeping next to him, curled in on himself with an angry black and blue bruise just under his eye. He didn't want Kurt to be angry with him, with either of them, but Kurt _was_ angry. He wanted to fly home and take Finn's wooden baseball bat to Sebastian's father's head because _holy shit_ that's exactly what he deserved. He had quelled Blaine's fears and told him to watch over Sebastian, that he'd call his father and ask him for a favor—if at least for the weekend.

"_My dad isn't heartless. He isn't entirely fond of Sebastian either, but I doubt he'd ever let a kid go home to an unsafe environment. Just—make him feel safe tonight, we'll worry about the rest of the weekend in the morning, okay?"_

They'd said their I love you's and Kurt hung up the phone, only for a moment, before ringing his father. Burt wasn't angry, he was downright homicidal, swearing up and down, left and right and causing Carole to snatch away the phone, telling her husband to sit down and shut up. She returned him the phone once he'd calmed down, but not before getting in her own two cents about how disgusting and vile that man was.

"_You tell him he can spend a few nights here, okay, bud? We'll work it out if he needs to stay longer."_

From all accounts Sebastian was guarded and unusually quiet his first night in the Hudmel household, but eventually warmed up, especially with Carole. Sebastian's weekend there turned permanent until Blaine graduated in August. He stayed with them almost eight months, integrating into the family enough for even _Finn_ to start thinking of him as family. Burt and Carole had begun to think the same as well. He stayed at Dalton, but instead of boarding or living at home with an abusive father he spent his nights and weekends with Carole and Burt in Lima. Blaine, Tina, and Sebastian spent more and more time together, forming a bond that was only ever penetrated by outsiders when Kurt and Mike visited during breaks and holidays.

And then Blaine graduated and moved to New York and Sebastian went back to boarding at Dalton (his father was more than willing to pay the tuition so he wouldn't have to come home) regardless of everyone's protesting. They had all wanted him to stay, but there was no explanation—just a short note and a thank you for their hospitality. Informal. He would never admit it, but Burt had always worried after that. He had cared more than he was willing to let on.

**June 2017**

"What did the hospital say?" Blaine asks, his voice soft and more nervous than Kurt's heard in a while. The last time he sounded so unsure of something was the day he had told Mr. Anderson that he wasn't going into business or law, but teaching children instead. He knew sitting behind a desk or arguing cases in defense of incredibly rich criminals would never satisfy him. He wanted to change people's lives, not help people get away with hurting others. It was also the last time Blaine had spoken with his father, and even though Mrs. Anderson still called it had hurt Blaine more than he'd admit. "Did they say we could visit him today?"

"He's on a seventy two hour hold, and the only visitors are his doctors. We can go in a few days when he's out of the psychiatric ward," Kurt says, hands wrapping around Blaine's waist and hugging him softly. "He's very lucky to have had you there."

"No one else was going to do anything. They had to have seen what he was about to do. How could they have seen what he was about to do, and just… stand there?"

"Blaine—"

"I just don't understand," Blaine says softly, huffing back a sob because he really doesn't want to cry right now. This wasn't supposed about his feelings; this was supposed to be about Sebastian trying to take his life and whatever the hell circumstances lead him to that moment.

"I love you. I love you so much," Kurt kisses the side of Blaine's head, pressing soft pecks across his temple and cheek. "We'll figure it out. I promise you, Blaine, we'll figure it out. How about you go down to the gym? I think it might help to work off some steam. I'll make lunch for when you get back."

Blaine nodded, agreeing, and quickly pulled on an appropriate outfit to box in before kissing Kurt at their apartment door. Kurt watched him go down the street, the gym relatively nearby so that they could walked to it easily, before turning into the apartment building, his phone already out and open as he dialed his father's number.

"D-dad?"

"Hey bud, you sound weird. You okay?"

Kurt sniffles, wiping a Kleenex against his already red nose and eyes, "N-no. We uh—we found Sebastian today."

He could hear the shock from his father's voice even if he did try to play it cool through the speaker, "Oh?"

"He tried to throw himself in front of a subway car," Kurt says after a long moment of silence, and for a second it sounds like Burt has dropped the cell phone on the other end of the line. "Dad?"

"What—Christ, bud, you have to give me more than that."

Kurt pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, "Blaine was on his way home and he noticed some man standing at the edge of the platform. He said it was obvious what this person wanted to do, and as soon as he heard the train coming Blaine jumped forward and pulled him back. It was Sebastian. How fucking coincidental is _that_? God dad. You should have seen Blaine when I rushed into the emergency room. He looked like he'd seen a ghost, and I brushed it off as _hey_ my boyfriend just saved someone from dying and he deserves to look a little white and shaky. And then Blaine asked to _stay_ and make sure this person was okay."

"He has a big heart, that kid," Burt says, musing softly, proudly.

"I thought so too, but I didn't realize _why_. He forced me to come with him and see this person; this person who he had just saved from certain death and—bam, there he was. A little scrawnier than I remember and his hair is a bit more unkempt, but dad—it was Sebastian."

"You want me to fly up there, bud? I can be there tomorrow if you need me."

"N-not right now. We can't see him for 72 hours, but—soon? Dad, soon, okay, because I really need a hug from you and I'm sure Blaine could use it too. They had the same dad, essentially. Blaine's dad never hit him—" Kurt thinks back though, to the one single time he'd slapped Blaine, but it had never happened again and it never had escalated. It was really the last time Blaine and his father had a meaningful conversation. Somehow Kurt knew that wouldn't have mattered to Burt at all. "—but their dads are both egotistical sons of bitches. They had a common bond."

"I'll look at a few flights for the end of the week. Carole and I will be up by then at least. You boys don't need to deal with this alone," Burt says and Kurt almost smiles because he knows when his dad says 'boys' that it means Kurt, Blaine, _and_ Sebastian combined. "Give Finn a call. At least he's closer. He can't be much help, but he can bring Rachel and you _know_ she'll bring some of that meatless concoction you love. You two take care of yourselves and we'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son."

When he hangs up he drops to the floor and leans against the refrigerator for support as he sobs into his hands. He's in his mid-twenties already. Yet somehow he still feels like that same, scared sixteen-year-old boy who took another boy's hand in the middle of a private, all boys high school hallway and never looked back.


End file.
